Pecan-nut Pie
by RoseCriss
Summary: Written for day one of SeblaineWeek2014, Alternative Meeting. "Despite that, and to his great annoyance, he couldn't stop thinking about one Sebastian Smythe. And about that stupid pecan-nut pie."


**Title: Pecan-nut pie  
>Prompt: Alternative Meeting (Day 1 of Seblaine Week 2014)<br>Word Count: 2,582  
>Summary: Despite that, and to his great annoyance, he couldn't stop thinking about one Sebastian Smythe. And about that stupid pecan-nut pie.<strong>

**A.N:** **This fic represents a lot of firsts for me. My first time actually finishing a fic and publishing it. My first time taking part in Seblaine Week. Also, English is not my native language, so I apologize in advance for all mistakes you might come across with. This wasn't beta'd.  
>The song used is "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg.<br>I hope this doesn't completely suck! ^^'**

With only one last week left of summer holidays, Kurt had convinced Blaine to shop for new school outfits. After all, Kurt had said, even though he couldn't use them on weekdays, he could always use them on weekends or when he went to the New Directions parties. Or he could always transfer to McKinley High and make use of them every day. Blaine had sighed and agreed to go shopping, not committing to anything regarding schools.

"Try this one, I think it will look great on you!" Kurt said, handing Blaine an olive green polo shirt with white arrows. "It'll definitely bring out your breathtaking hazel eyes." He said, with a bright smile.

Blaine looked at it, not sure how to tell Kurt he didn't like it. He seemed so happy about his choice that he didn't have the heart to tell him it wasn't exactly his style.

Before he could say anything, Kurt let out a gasp. "Oh My God, I can't believe this!" The taller boy said, eyes wide open.

Blaine immediately stiffened up, worried. "What happened? Are you okay?" He asked, turning back to see where Kurt was looking at, right behind him.

"There's a 60 percent sale on my favorite store! Look!" Kurt almost shouted, really excited.

Blaine sighed in relief, glad that nothing dangerous was actually going on. "You scared me Kurt." He said, rolling his eyes a little.

Kurt seemed to take notice of what he had done. "Sorry, didn't mean to." He said, smiling apologetically. "Let's go there! There's this jacket I've been dying to buy but was waiting for it to go on sale!" He said, excitedly and pulled Blaine out of the store. He was still holding the olive green polo shirt Kurt had given him earlier, so as soon as they were out of the door, the alarm rang.

Blaine immediately realized that he still had the polo and hurriedly got back inside the store, but not before the store security reached the door. He turned bright red, really embarrassed from all the looks he was getting by all the other people shopping there.

The security guard, a tall bulky man in his 30's, looked at him with a stern look on his face. "Where do you think you're going boy?" He asked, unimpressed.

Blaine blushed harder, if that was even possible. "I'm sorry; I forgot I still had the polo shirt with me." He tried to explain.

Kurt, that with all the excitement hadn't even heard the alarm go off, got back into the store. "What happened Blaine?" He asked, surprised.

"We were so caught up in the excitement that we forgot that I still had the polo shirt you handed me earlier." The shorter boy said, a little annoyed.

The security guard looked at the two of them, appearing not to be buying their story.

"I'm sorry, but you have to come with me." The security guard informed, looking at Blaine. "I need to ask you some more questions and you have to fill in some forms."

Blaine let out a sigh. "Of course, sir."

Kurt looked at him, appearing to be in a dilemma. He looked outside at the store, now filled with people, and back at Blaine.

"Just go Kurt, I'll be fine." The curly haired boy said, not really feeling it.

"Thank you, you're the best boyfriend ever!" Kurt said, happily, and quickly rushed out of the store.

The security guard remained impassive, gesturing Blaine to follow him. Blaine did as told, thinking that his day couldn't get any worse.

After being stuck in a room for about an hour and the security guard calling his parents, he was finally free to go. He sighed in relief as soon as he set foot outside. The store where Kurt was in was still filled with people. He didn't feel like sailing through a sea of overly-excited people after being stuck in that room, so he texted Kurt to let him know he would be waiting for him at the small coffee shop in the first floor.

Halfway there, he stopped dead on his tracks in front of a music store. He had spotted a small piece of paper glued to the window, saying they were looking for someone who could play the piano, to play in a coffee shop near Dalton, his previous school. He decided to go in, to ask for more information. He had always wanted to have a job like that; besides, he really wanted to buy a new guitar so he would be joining work with pleasure.

As soon as he got in, his eyes were instantly drawn to a tall guy at the corner of the room, looking through some old vinyl discs. Even though the guy had his back towards him, he could still see how handsome the young man was. His hair was of a chestnut color, perfectly coiffed back. Despite appearing a bit lanky, his forearm muscles could be seen pressed against his tight dark blue t-shirt. That's when Blaine shook his head, stopping any more thoughts about the guy. He had a boyfriend, what was wrong with him?!

He quickly made his way over to the counter, where a young woman was reading a magazine. When she saw him approach, she put the magazine down and smiled. "Hi, how can I help you?" She asked, politely.

"I was wondering if you had more information about that piano job you have advertised outside?" He asked, with a smile of his own.

"Well, we only have that paper outside, if you want to know more information you should go to the address on the advertisement." She explained. "Do you want me to write it down on a paper for you?" She asked, helpfully.

"Oh, no that won't be necessary, I know how to get there." Blaine thanked, with a smile. "Thank you anyway, though." He smiled and turned to exit the store.

"Anytime!" The young woman said, and got back to her magazine.

When he was almost stepping out of the store, he sensed someone behind him. He turned back and was met by the most amazingly bright pair of green eyes he had ever seen. It took his breath away, making him a little dizzy. It took Blaine a little while to realize that the guy was talking to him.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, with an half concerned, half amused look on his face.

Blaine managed to compose himself, although not as well as he had hoped he had.

"Yeah, sure!" The shorter boy answered, a little too fast.

The guy smirked, making Blaine take a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" He asked, this time fully amused.

"Yes." Blaine assured, trying not to look directly into his eyes. He cursed himself for being behaving like a 12 year-old girl.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe." The guy said, offering his hand for Blaine to shake.

Blaine was a bit taken aback by it but shook his hand anyway. "Blaine Anderson." He said, letting go of Sebastian's hand.

"Well, Blaine, do you want to grab a coffee? I think it would do you good, you still don't look alright." Sebastian asked, clearly enjoying Blaine's embarrassment.

Blaine thought for a bit. It was just a coffee right? It was not like he was doing anything wrong, he was entitled to have friends. Male friends.

Blaine nodded. "I was about to go get one."

"Great, then let's go." Sebastian said, gesturing Blaine to lead the way.

They walked towards the coffee shop, silently at first, until Sebastian spoke up.

"You know I don't bite right?" Sebastian asked, clearly amused. "Unless you ask, of course." He winked, making Blaine's cheeks turn into a dark shade of red.

"Uh, I have a boyfriend." He blurted out, kicking himself for saying that. Why would the guy even care?

Sebastian didn't seem to be bothered by Blaine's confession. "It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." He smirked.

Luckily for Blaine, they had just entered the coffee shop, giving him an excuse not to answer. They approached the counter, where a beautiful young woman in her 20's was handing coffees to the people in front of them. He then turned to them and smiled. "Good afternoon, what can I get you?"

"An Americano, with a shot of Courvoisier." Sebastian quickly said, with what Blaine considered a seducing smile. The cashier seemed caught on Sebastian's charm, not even noticing Blaine. Sebastian, on the other hand, seemed perfectly aware of Blaine's presence. "What's your order Killer?" He asked, turning his gaze at him.

"A Medium Drip." The shorter boy said, blushing slightly at the nickname.

Sebastian smirked. "Predictable." He said, handing the cashier a bill with a smile.

Before Blaine could protest, both for the payment and for the comment, Sebastian was already leading him to a table in the right corner of the room. They took a seat, waiting for their names to be called.

Blaine felt a little uneasy. He kept looking at the counter, to see if his name was called. Sebastian noticed it and smirked. "Your gaze won't fasten the coffee making process…" He commented, looking directly at Blaine.

The curly haired boy smiled shyly. "I know."

Sebastian laid back on his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "I noticed you were interested in that advertisement…Do you play the piano?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, it's something I really like to do." He smiled, widely.

_Sebastian Smythe_

Sebastian's name was called so he got up and moved towards the counter to pick up their coffees.

Blaine used that infimum amount of time alone to take a deep breath and compose himself. He didn't know why but Sebastian had this way to make him feel like a shy little boy, something he wasn't.

"Here." Sebastian said, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts. Along with the coffee, Sebastian had also brought a slice of pecan-nut pie, and had put it in front of him. His all-time favorite pie.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, silently looking at Sebastian.

The taller boy smirked. "Thought you might like it." He simply said, taking a sip of his coffee. Which, by the way, was a pretty exotic order. He didn't even know it was possible to ask for Courvoisier with coffee.

Blaine beamed. "It's my favorite." He admitted, shyly.

Sebastian looked pleased. "Guess I was right then." He smirked.

They talked for about half an hour, about all kinds of things. Sebastian told him about his time in Paris, which Blaine was surprised and more than happy to hear about. In exchange, Blaine told him about a trip he had taken to Italy, one of the few European countries Sebastian had never been to.

Blaine was about to tell Sebastian about what kind of pasta he should never eat, unless he didn't mind spending all day stuck in a bathroom, when Kurt entered the coffee shop, spotting Blaine. "Blaine!" He called, making his way towards the table, hands filled with bags.

When he got closer, he noticed Sebastian sitting across Blaine. He raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"This is Sebastian." Blaine introduced, gesturing towards the green eyed boy. "Sebastian, this is Kurt, my boyfriend."

Sebastian nodded towards Kurt. "Nice to meet you." He politely said.

Kurt didn't seem amused. "Where do we know Sebastian from?" He asked, pulling a chair closer to Blaine's and taking a seat, putting his bags down next to him.

"Oh, I met Sebastian at the music store." Blaine explained. "I think I've found the perfect job!" He said, excitedly.

Sebastian finished his coffee and got up. "If you'll excuse me, I have some things to do and it's getting late." He said.

"Oh, sure." Blaine said, trying not to sound disappointed.

Sebastian took a small piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Blaine. "Here's my number, call me whenever you want." He winked. "Bye Killer." He waved, walking out of the coffee shop.

Blaine managed not to blush but couldn't help smiling goofily. Luckily, Kurt didn't notice it, being too busy glaring at Sebastian's retreating form. He quickly shoved the paper down his back pocket and took another sip of his coffee.

"What was that all about?" Kurt said, angrily. "Some people just don't seem to be bothered by boundaries."

"He was just joking." Blaine said, calmly. "Besides, you're my boyfriend, not him."

That seemed to calm Kurt down a bit, but he was still frowning.

"Should we go home now?" Blaine asked. "I still want you to show me all the clothes you bought." He grinned.

That seemed to do it, turning Kurt's frown into a big grin. "Sure, let's go!" He said, pulling Blaine up and towards the door. Blaine glanced back on their way out, smiling at the sight of the last bit of pecan-nut pie he had left on the plate.

Two weeks later, Blaine found himself driving towards the coffee shop near Dalton. He had landed the job so he was on his way to his first day there. When he drove by Dalton, he was invaded by a wave of nostalgia, remembering the good old times there. He had decided to transfer to McKinley, so he could spend Kurt's senior year with him.

Despite that, and to his great annoyance, he couldn't stop thinking about one Sebastian Smythe. And about that stupid pecan-nut pie.

He parked his car near the entrance and got out, locking it behind him. Making his way inside the coffee shop, Blaine felt a little nervous. After all, he might run into one of his Dalton friends, who he had abandoned for Kurt.

Blaine already knew what to do, so he waved at the coffee shop's manager and sat in front of the piano, running his fingers across the keys. He took a deep breath and began playing the intro of "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop", one of his favorite songs. When the manager found out he could also sing, he insisted on him singing a couple of songs as well.

He breathed in and out, and began singing.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I want to come too_

What he didn't notice was the tall boy standing in a hidden corner. His green eyed gaze never left the curly haired boy while he sang.

Blaine finished the song but almost no one seemed to notice. They were all too busy with their lives and conversations to be bothered by a teenage boy's songs. However, an old woman and a small group of teenage girls clapped enthusiastically. Blaine thanked them and was about to play another one when he noticed Sebastian, looking at him. He smiled and was met by Sebastian's trademark smirk.

Blaine turned back to the piano and sang a few more songs, glancing at Sebastian once in a while, who was still in the same corner, every time he looked.

When his shift was over, Blaine quickly got up and met Sebastian, who had now sat at one of the empty tables. He had two coffees in front of him and a small plate. He moved closer to the table and saw the content of the plate.

Pecan-nut pie.

Blaine couldn't help the huge grin that settled on his face.

**A.N: And that's the end. If you reached this far, thank you so much for reading! :)**


End file.
